fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cana Alberona
Cana Alberona jest członkiem gildii Fairy Tail. Wygląd Kana jest wysoką dziewczyną o długich, falujących brązowych włosach i granatowych oczach. Przez Maxa na konkursie Miss Fairy Tail, została określona mianem "orientalnej piękności". Ubiera się zazwyczaj w bluzkę bardziej przypominającą górę od bikini, spodnie do kolan i szpilki. Dodatkowo nosi bardzo dużo bransoletek na nadgarstkach i przedramionach. Znak Fairy Tail ma na z lewej strony, na podbrzuszu. Osobowość thumb|left|150px|Mała Cana Największą miłości i czułością Cana otacza znajdujące się w Fairy Tail beczki z alkoholowymi napojami, często określając je mianem "moich chłopaków". Zazwyczaj nie ogranicza się do picia z kufla czy kieliszka, tylko popija bezpośrednio ze wspomnianej już beczki. Cana pije od kiedy skończyła 13 lat (we Fiore można od 16) i plotka głosi, że jedna trzecia całego alkoholu dostarczanego do Fairy Tail trafia do jej żołądka. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków, Cana nigdy nie zachowuje się w sposób śmieszny (po za piciem z beczki, oczywiście) i potrafi w sytuacjach ekstremalnych myśleć bardzo logiczne, co po za Makarovem i Erzą pozwala jej na przejęcie dowodzenia podczas walk. Cana jest również niewyobrażalnie lojalna wobec gildii i jej członków. Wpadła w furię i zaatakowała Freda, kiedy ten nazwał Juvię, "Dziewczyną z Phantoma" i kazała mu cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. Wydaje się, że Cana ma cieplejsze uczucia do kolegi od kieliszka, Macao. Kiedy ten zasugerował jej by ograniczyła picie, zrobiła to. Jednakże, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ma on nową dziewczynę, podwoiła ilości spożywanego alkoholu. Historia O życiu Cany nie wiele wiadomo. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, jej matka zmarła. Dołączyła do gildii, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Gray'a czy Natsu. Jako dziecko łatwo nawiązywala przyjaźnie i do tej pory jest jedną z najbardziej lubianych postaci w gildii. Jej ojcem jest Gildarts Clive . Fabuła Saga Macao Cana mówi, że Gray jest bardzo nieprzyzwoity, ponieważ jest ubrany w samą bieliznę, a po chwili bierze porządny łyk z beczki piwa. Chwilę później cała gildia zaczyna walczyć, a Cana narzeka na hałas, próbuje uspokoić kolegów, lecz zjawia się Makarov. Gdy mistrz czyta listę przestępstw, spowodowanych przez członków Fairy Tail, Cana bierze bardzo dużo łyków. Saga Kołysanka Cana spokojnie popija z beczki, gdy Erza nagle zwraca uwagę na jej niewłaściwą postawę do picia. Gdy trwa pojedynek Natsu i Erzy, Cana działa jako buchmacherka, można u niej obstawiać, kto wygra. Saga Phantom Lord Brutalne pobicie Levi, Droya i Jeta przez Gajeela bardzo denerwuje Canę i całą gildię, przez co bez wahania atakują Phantom Lord. Dziewczyna walczy w drużynie z Lokim, pokonując wielu słabych przeciwników. Jednak przegrana Makarova zmusza Fairy Tail do odwrotu. Gdy już są w gildii, Cana próbuje namierzyć Mistguna, używając swoich kart, lecz niestety kończy się to niepowodzeniem. Ostatnią nadzieją dla gildii okazuje się Laxus, który nie jest chętny do współpracy. Wtedy Mirajane zbija lacrimę, oburzona, jak ktoś taki może należeć do Fairy Tail. Mówi, że też będzie walczyć, ale Cana zatrzymuje ją i stwierdza, że barmanka byłaby tylko obciążeniem, nawet jeżeli kiedyś była magiem klasy S. Nagle pojawia się chodząca na sześciu nogach gildia Phantom Lord, która wystrzela magiczny pocisk, Jupiter. Erza blokuje go własnym ciałem, a Cana każe iść Grayowi i Natsu do środka gildii. Sama dzielnie walczy, chociaż jest przerażona faktem, że zostało tylko 15 sekund do wystrzelenia kolejnego pocisku. Na szczęście Natsu pokonuje Gajeela, a Makarov Jose Porla. Gdy wojna zostaje zakończona, Cana od razu zaczyna pić. Saga Festiwal Walk Cana bierze udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, aby zdobyć pieniądze na kupno alkoholu. Niestety, zostaje zamieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Po jakimś czasie wraca do normalnej postaci z powodu wygranej Erzy. Po tym wydarzeniu Cana i Juvia spotykają Freeda, który zamyka je w barierze. Miały ze sobą walczyć, jednak Juvia atakuje sama siebie. Po wyjściu z bariery Cana próbuje pokonać sojusznika Laxusa, lecz nie udaje jej się to. Zwycięża go dopiero Mirajane. Po skończonej walce Cana, Juvia, Levi, Bisca i Lucy biorą udział we wznowionym konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. Saga Edolas Saga Próby Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|200px|Wstrząs Przeznaczenia Magia Kart (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Karty Cany dają jej dosyć duże mozliwości bojowe. Od zwykłego rzucania nimi w przeciwnika, po specjalne i złożone kombinacje, powodujące rozmaite efekty. *'Błyskawice, Odwrócona Wieża, Kochankowie - Wstrząs Przeznaczenia': Cana układa trzy karty ze sobą, co powoduje gigantyczne wyładowania elektryczne (tylko w anime). *'Niebiosa, Odwrócona Śmierć, Góra - Przywołanie Błyskawic:' Cana przywołuje kilka promieni elektrycznych, które atakują przeciwnika (tylko w anime). *'''Karta seksownej panienki: '''Cana rzuca w stronę przeciwnika karty z których wychodzą dziewczyny w bikini. Tą technike Cana używa w walce z Friedem w pierwszej części egzaminu na maga klasy S. Ciekawostki *Według jej karty gildiowej, lubi napoje alkoholowe, a nie lubi bezalkoholowych. *Jest najstarszą kobietą w Fairy Tail. *Jej ojcem jest Gildartz. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety